The present invention relates to metal forming dies and the like, and in particular to retractable stock guides and associated methods therefor.
Metal forming dies, such as stamping dies and the like, are well known in the art. Progressive metal forming dies are unique, very sophisticated mechanisms which have multiple stations or progressions that are aligned longitudinally, and are designed to perform a specified operation at each station in a predetermined sequence to create a finished metal part. Progressive stamping dies are capable of forming complex metal parts at very high speeds, so as to minimize manufacturing costs. Heretofore, the dies used in metal forming presses have typically been individually designed, one of a kind assemblies for a particular part, with each of the various components being hand crafted and custom mounted or fitted in an associated die set, which is in turn positioned in a stamping press. Not only are the punches and the other forming tools in the die set individually designed and constructed, but the other parts of the die set, such as stock lifters, stock guides, end caps and keepers, cam returns, etc. are also custom designed and installed in the die set. Current die making processes require carefully machined, precision holes and recesses in the die set, for mounting the individual components, such that the same are quite labor intensive, and requires substantial lead time to make, test and set up in a stamping press. Consequently, such metal forming dies are very expensive to design, manufacture and repair or modify.
In metal forming machines, a die is typically mounted in a stamping press, and the material to be stamped, which is usually in the form of an elongate strip of metal, is fed into the die with automated feed equipment meant to keep the material flowing straight through the die. A plurality of stock guides create guides along the longitudinal axis of the material to keep it moving in a straight line through the die.
While prior stock guides and methods have proven generally successful, further improvements and enhancements to the same, as well as metal forming dies generally, would be clearly advantageous, and are disclosed herein.